TurbetteTwins
The TurbetteTwins are characters that were created by Jake. The two consist of Teresa and Terise. They are basically genderswaps of the TurboTwins, but the TurbetteTwins have their own game TurbetteTime. However, the two aren't identical twins; they are fraternal twins. Teresa Bio Teresa: Determined and Ready for Anything "Teresa is a racer with a lot of attitude. Just because she's younger than her sister doesn't make her bad. As a matter of fact, her racing skills are good. Even better than Turbette's. Plus her super speed makes it harder to catch her!" About Teresa Teresa is the youngest of her "twin" sister, Terise and is the genderswap of Teddy. She and Terise are both considered sisters to Turbette too because the two girls took care of her when Turbette was abandoned at young age. But they still don't get a long. Teresa is considered the "laid-back" and have fun type, while her sister is sometimes called a control freak, due to her babying Teresa so much. Teresa is somewhat very emotional. If you say something rude to her, you better take it back before her sister beats you with whatever the hell she has. She is very sensitive about her weight, especially at her hips (since that is where she is chubby). Do not mention that in front of her. Reason she is so emotional all the time is because when she was younger, she was bullied constantly, being called rude names such as "freak", "loser", and "psychopath". Because of that, you need to be close with her in order for her to trust you. It seems that Teresa shares some similarities with her mother. mother. For example, they both have almost the same personalities. But Teresa does not want to speak of it, as she was really close with her mother. Otherwise, Teresa is a happy girl, never giving up on her desire to follow her mother's footsteps in racing. She is also considered dare-devilish, sacrificial, and determined. It is also shown that she is a fighter type. Other Information Appearance Grey skin, yellow sclera and teeth, long black hair, messy hair, sorta chubby, blue jumpsuit, blue square helmet, blue shoes, really tall Age: unknown, but both Teresa and Terise are younger than Turbette by a year. Personality Teresa can get pretty upset really easily, but rarely gets angry unlike her sister. She has the ability to run almost as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog. No one knows why. Apparently, Teresa is considered to be the most liked and is even better at racing than Turbette. Teresa also doesn't like it if you call her "kid". She has been in fights before, and believe me, she has won them all. Terise Bio Terise: Strong-headed and Serious "The oldest of her other sister makes this girl the responsible one. But Terise is anything but responsible. She is able to glitch, but isn't one, so that gives her a glitching advantage to win. But Teresa still pounds her anyway. Her skills aren't as mad as her younger sister, but Terise's are pretty mad." About Terise Terise is the older sister of Teresa (meaning Terise was born first), but both younger than Turbette by a year. She is the genderswap of Ted, and acts much like him. When Terise was younger, she was never bullied and she and Turbette were considered popular, while Teresa wasn't and was treated like a dog. Terise is most likely considered to be easily angered, because she has been on rampages before. However, she is very over protective over her "little sister", and if you touch Teresa, she'll most likely beat you to a pulp. Like her sister, she's a fighter too, but Teresa is more skillful than Terise. Despite her harsh nature, she is very nice once you get to know her well. Then that's when she'll treat you with respect. To sum it all up, Terise is over protective and serious, also easily angered. But she has a strong heart and won't go down easily, also like her sister. But now she's in a relationship, she's starting to get happy and more cheerful. Other Information Appearance She has grey skin, yellow sclera and teeth, short black hair, smooth hair, skinny, blue jumpsuit, blue helmet, blue shoes, really tall. Her age is the same as Teresa's, both younger than Turbette by a year. Personality Many speculated that she has anger issues. She was the first to be born. Terise has the ability to glitch, but she isn't a glitch. Terise wonders why she can glitch like that. Apparently, Terise has an attitude that's really hard to deal with at times. Trivia *The TurbetteTwins were created after Tara (who was created after another one of Jake's old OCS Icy Creamella), and then Glitchy was made after the twins. So really, the TurbetteTwins are Jake's third characters made in the Wreck-It Ralph fandom. *Teresa is based off an old friend of mine. Or at least, personality-wise. Gallery First Design.png|The first drawing of them TERESA.png|A new modification of Teresa Category:Females Category:Racers Category:Ami670 Category:Twins Category:Turbo-Time Related Category:Turbo Time Category:TurbetteTime Characters